glennmartinddsfandomcom-20200214-history
Save the tooth
save the tooth save the tooth is the first episode of glenn martin dds season one it first aired on august 17 2009 PLOT glenn martin is a dentist who is trying to entertain a child with puppets to get his mouth open glenn trips making the child laugh with his mouth open glenn tries to get his tooth out but the child bites his finger and swallows it glenn puts his hand down his throat to get it but he goes too far his boss ruby stitches it back on having a new stitching record of 3 seconds he high fives him and his finger comes back off so ruby gives it an extra stitch and tells glenn him and his wife are going on the road glenn says hed never do that ruby tries to convince him saying you have to live every moment of your life like its a but he suffers a heart attack after very quick surgery he survives but asks why he smells of baloney glenn gets back home but finds his family doing things by theirselves connor his 13 year old son is doing exercises in his room courtney his 11 year old daughter who thinks shes about to go to college is trying to find a new assistant on the phone jackie his wife is doing something to the ceiling in their but glenn tries to tell her that theyre supposed to have sex but fails and he sees his dog canine who has a big butt when he sees it he walks away canine is sad thinking he thinks its ugly glenn tries to tell him it isnt but he sees it in the mirror and runs away from him then he sees connor on the computer he shows him photos of their neighbour mrs rifkin briefly undressing glenn looks out the window and shows her atchually undressing connor looks and spots her glenn then reads a magazine from his office waiting room discovering there chopping down his beloved lifelong known park singer park with connors perverting quotes making him think he agrees but connor gets sick when he discovers mrs rifkin putting cream on her husbands hairy back that night glenn dreams about connor jackie and courtney ignoring him one of connors perverting quotes and ruby trying to convince him just before he has a heart attack glenn realizes that he has to take his family on the road to make them happier and closer the next morning glenn calls his family outside and shows them his new rv the molar express he explains to his family that a family is like a tooth and if its not token care of the tooth decays/rots he chants they have to save the tooth been forced the family agree courtney takes her new 13 1/2 year old assistant wendy who connor has eyes for glenn has bad driving he hits the rodadandians and a billboard the billboard crashes on the house guess what happens meanwhile in the rv jackie asks connor if he kept his bike safe he says yes the house is then shown burned down and the bike is in the middle of the fell down door at a gas station glenn questions a gang of men one of them claims not to be a man and they get chased but get away glenn then gets a phone call by a friend onaroto who says their house burned down and a person steals connors bike glenn then first says onartos burned down but then says theirs glenn says connors goldfish died jackie cant believe their family pictures are gone courtney cant believe her room burned down and wendy thinks she left her hat there but then discovers she has it a glued wheel comes off making the rv fall of a cliff through a town and crashing into a court canines butt is stuck on the front window of the rv right in front of the people in the court glenn is arrested but just sentenced to clean everyones teeth when he tells them hes a dentist with help with his family glenn cleans everyones teeth but the last customer a child like the one at the start of the episode wont open his mouth the puppets dont work either canine shows him his butt and he is shocked and opens his mouth and glenn is able to get the tooth then they rush to singer park almost running over a granny and get to singer park but discover its already been turned into a mall jackie then tells glenn that the magazine is from october 2003 glenn is shocked that he drove his family miles for nothing but jackie tells glenn it was about saving the tooth his family agree happily now and want to stay on the road glenn agrees and they almost run over the granny again glenn and his family are looking forward to road adventures the episode ends with the tree being seen in the car park with glenn and jackies lovemark on it CULTRUAL REFERENCES doodle is a parody of google the molar express is a parody of the polar express when courtney is looking for a new assistant on the phone she says i freaking carly a reference to icarly ERRORS when glenn gets home his stitch disappears how could the granny get from the middle of the motorway to the mall by foot immeadiately how could connor get from his room doing excercises topless to the sitting room looking on the computer with his top on immeadiately